LOST
by I'mWhisperingToDawn
Summary: Not related to any book, but I didn't know what sub-category to put it under. Rated M just to be sure (small amount of graphic images?). Extreme tragedy. About a girl who went missing. Based heavily on a true story.


A short story based _heavily _on a true story.

And to my followers, if you are bothering yourself to read this story that is absolutely _nothing_ like what I usually write, I will try to upload something soon. I have so many ideas and stories I imagine in my head I can't begin to formulate them on paper/my computer. I apologize for randomly uploading this kind of story, but for some reason I just really felt like I needed to post this.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, sorry for typos and such, it is very late where I am. Also, the names are entirely made up by me.

* * *

**Lost**

_The Psychiatric Center _will_ be charged for carelessly allowing a patient under intensive mental care walk out of the office without supervision, however…_

_We regrettably say that evidence has proven that Mae had committed it herself: It was her own sweatshirt in a desolate area and no signs of anyone else present. But of course, consequences will be put upon the Psychiatric Center for not taking the necessary precautions…_

* * *

"The rooms are clean? Did you clean it? What about your roommates? How are they? Make sure you be responsible. Just don't- Ok fine. Alright, go to sleep, then. Love you. Bye."

Mrs. Gover hung up the phone, finally letting her daughter get some sleep. It was natural for a mom to worry – her daughter was off on her own for the first time in her life, _really_ alone. Not just over at a friends house 10 minutes away, but 100 miles away from the nearest family member.

Wake up, eat, go to school, come home, eat, study, go to sleep, and repeat. Such was the daily life of 19 year old Mae. And although she was in college, it still seemed to her that her lifestyle wouldn't really change. That was all Mae knew how to do. That was all Mae ever _did_. And a little change in schedule couldn't change her lifestyle; all it meant was more studying. Mae was not too outgoing. Definitely not a partier. She had friends, she liked friends, but never had very many. But they were usually close friends, or somewhat close at least. And in this new college life Mae had begun, those very few close friends only seemed to be her roommates. And as such, they knew Mae quite well, and well enough to know that she did nothing but go to school. And if she wasn't at school, she was in the dorms doing homework and studying. And if not that, either eating or sleeping, nothing else. Despite her constant obsession with schoolwork, however, they knew Mae was a fairly normal and easygoing girl. Until recently.

3 months into the school year, Mrs. Gover received a call.

"Mrs. Gover, I think there's something wrong with Mae," Reina, one of Mae's roommates and friends, panted out. "She's…not acting normal, we don't know what's wrong. But I _really_ think you should come over as soon as you can to see."

Naturally, Mr. and Mrs. Gover quickly got themselves ready for the trip, and rushed as fast as they could to see their daughter. And once retrieved, they brought her to a mental care facility for examination and care.

* * *

"They're talking," Mae twitched. "They're always talking. _Always_. They never stop. They-"

"Mae, calm down. It's ok. Nothing's-"

"NO! STOP! Stop it! I know you're trying to read my mind! Stop it!" Mae put her hands over her head as if they could stop her parents from 'reading her mind'. "Why do people keep trying to read my mind! STOP! Just sto- Shh! Shhh…They're speaking." Mae twitched and kept darting her head back and forth, up and down, and then fell silent and went completely still.

"Mae." Mrs. Gover called out. Nothing. No answer, no movement. "Mae. Mae, listen to me. It's alright, nothing's here. Nobody is talking. Nobody is trying to read your mind, Mae." Mrs. Gover started to break down in tears. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what happened, or why. Her daughter was always so calm, quiet, collected, intelligent – just what went wrong? Both parents walked out of the room and faced one of the doctors working.

"Schizophrenia." He sighed. "Your daughter has been diagnosed with schizophrenia, with symptoms of hearing voices, believing those voices are controlling her or plotting to harm her, and believing that people are trying to read her mind."

Mrs. Gover broke down into sobs, feeling to weak to stand, she sought a chair and simply sat and cried and cried. Mr. Gover looked down towards the ground and shook his head. No words. No words could describe what was happening. No words could describe their feelings.

* * *

"So I will be back in an hour, then." Mrs. Gover bowed her head slightly as a temporary goodbye and left the building. Mae was currently in her daily psychiatric sessions, and Mrs. Gover, with an hour to burn, decided to run a few errands instead of sitting in a chair reading the same magazines as she read the day before, waiting for her daughter. It had been 1 month since she was diagnosed and began her sessions. She no longer attended her college at the moment, not until her symptoms became less severe and under control, and lived under her parents' careful supervision and care.

However, and hour later, Mrs. Gover returned to no Mae. No chaos had erupted about the office. No signs of emergency. No signs of frantic workers bustling about searching for the girl. Yet, no Mae.

No Mae.

If there was no Mae, then where was she? Mrs. Gover talked to everyone she came by, feverishly asking where her precious Mae had wandered off to. But no one knew. How was it possible? How was it possible that one of their patients was no where in the building, and they had no idea?

Mrs. Gover busted out the doors, her cell already contacting the police, and a search party was assembled to find the girl.

However, three months had gone by; and still, no, Mae. The police and the search party found no signs of her. A tape was examined inside and out to find out if she had been in a gas station in one area. However, after over 50 times of examination, they came to a conclusion that it wasn't Mae. No information could be gathered if Mae was still even in the area. And after this amount of time, she could be anywhere. And with the police searching every inch of the nearby area, it seemed Mae was not here.

And one day, Mrs. Gover was walking around in the woods on a bike trail. Nothing was the same. She could not think, she could not act, she could not function with the never ending worry and anxiety she felt with the disappearance of her daughter. Three months. Three whole months had gone by and no signs. How was it possible? How could it be possible that her daughter, out of all people in the world, had developed this mental illness? How could it be possible that the one day, the _one_ day she didn't stay in the psychiatric center, her daughter walks out unattended and unnoticed, and goes _missing_? Her thoughts were interrupted when she smelled the horrible stench of a wild animal decaying. With nothing else to do, and she, herself, going insane after her daughter disappeared – no, maybe even when she found out her daughter had schizophrenia – Mrs. Gover decided to follow the incredibly pungent odor to see just what kind of poor animal had been left to rot in the silent woods. She climbed over fallen logs and climbed under bushes, she guessed the animal had to be small in order to fit under such small places, and almost gagging at the ever-growing smell, and wondering why she had been so curious in the first place to find out what kind of animal had decayed and gave off such an incredibly strong stench, Mrs. Gover climbed through the last small hole through a bush. The sound of a branch creaking flooded Mrs. Gover's ears like a tsunami crashing down and wreaking havoc on a helpless city, the repulsive smell of decay so pungent, she threw up.

* * *

"_Evidence has proven that Mae Gover, 19, committed suicide herself in an isolated clearing in the woods using her own sweatshirt as a noose. No evidence was found of any assist, and the Psychiatric Office will be fined for inadvertently leading to the disappearance and death of Mae Gover."_

_But no matter how much money they received from the Psychiatric Center, no matter if the center itself were to be shut down, or burned to ashes, or if the people themselves working there were to die or be sent to prison; nothing could take the dead look out of the Gover's eyes. Nothing could return Mae to them. Nothing could return their lives to the way it used to be. _

_Nothing could remove the everlasting image of her daughter's decaying body dangling from the tree branch from Mrs. Gover's memory._

* * *

**So, I apologize for the intense story about nothing but extreme sadness. It will be the only one, I promise. I don't usually have the heart to make something so sad. But, this wasn't entirely made up. Alot of it was real. And that's just the reality of the real world. It's not all just glitz and glam, and it doesn't just end with poverty and homeless people. The ugliness of reality runs deeper than that. **

***Sigh* Anyways, thanks for reading this extremely short story. Review if you'd like. I'd laugh but I don't really have the heart to after this.**


End file.
